Dark Wave
by KaLiChiCk13
Summary: The effect of destroying the dark wave on Hunter and Morgan.... Just Read and Review!!!!! ****Update: The REAL Chapter 16 loaded!!!!!! Sorry guys, but I might make you happy and cancel the fic. It depends on how much you guys like it. Oh, well,go read!
1. Ciaran

* Author's Note: Here's the deal. I'm going to go into a type of "earlier that week" thing for the next chapter. Then I'm going to skip ahead to the spell and the aftermath. I know it's a bit confusing, but it's just how it came to me. And maybe, if I feel like I'm in a really creative mood, I'll add a Morgan Moment (if you're on Banishing, you'll know what I'm talking about), and some more Hunter. Hehehe. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morgan, I am your father. Your flesh and blood. You can be safe. If you join me, if you join Amyranth, you will be safe," he said, and his words fell softly. Part of me wanted to scream and run away, but at the same time, the idea of safety made Amyranth seem almost tantalizing.  
  
"No," I whispered, unable to say more.  
  
"Please, Morgan," he said emotionally, but I was no longer listening, lost in my own thoughts. I wished I was at home tucked safely in my own bed, hold Dagda. I wished I were at Practical Magick, talking to Alyce. Most of all I wished I was with Hunter, wrapped in the safety of his arms.  
  
It was then I remembered what exactly Amyranth was trying to do, whom Ciaran was trying to kill.  
  
"I said, no, Ciaran," I said, my voice strengthening, "I'm not going to help Amyranth. I'm not going to help kill people I love."  
  
He had brought the dark wave here, to Widow's Vale, to kill Kithic, Starlocket, and everyone else that lived here. But the dark wave wasn't here yet, and I was the deciding factor. My strength would be what was going to banish the dark wave, and bring it back.  
  
Yes, I hated the restrictions that I had on my magick. But the lure of dark magick was not nearly enough to kill my family, my friends. It wasn't enough to make me kill Hunter.  
  
"We don't have to kill them," Ciaran said earnestly, "We could refocus the dark wave. But we need your power. If you join us, we could save them."  
  
He was lying, and I knew it. It was true that Amyranth had more knowledge of the dark wave than the Council, but the Council said they had found the spell. If the spell worked, if my power was strong enough, which is obviously was, I was the missing link. If I helped work the spell, than we could banish the dark wave forever.  
  
We still had time, a little time. Time enough for me to perform the spell. If I left now.  
  
I had no time to waste. I was leaving.  
  
"Goodbye, father," I said simply, then turned around and ran away.  
  
"Maeve ran," he said, and I stopped, "When she told me we couldn't be together."  
  
At that I smiled, "We Riordans are smart women," I turned again, and began to run again.  
  
Blood was pounding in my ears and my muscles were aching by the time I reached Das Boot at the edge of the woods. I climbed into the car, keyed the ignition, and got the hell out of there, ignoring the speed limit.  
  
I reached Hunters' in record time. I ran up the walkway to their dark shabby house, now very familiar to me. He opened the door as I headed up the walkway, sensing me.  
  
"Morgan," he said, seeing my flushed, sweaty face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm ready," I said, "I'm ready to do the spell." 


	2. Dark Wave

*This is before the first chapter, obviously. This is kind of the beginning after the end. Actually it's the beginning before the middle. I'm going to go into the spell and after that later. Maybe more Hunter, hehehe. Admit it, that's the only reason you read Sweep Fanfiction *  
  
  
  
*Earlier that week*  
  
At 5:00 on Tuesday night, I was lying across my bed, studying for my American History class. My mind was drifting, as usual. Focusing on school had become inscreasingly hard since discovering that I was a Blood Witch. Especially after all the changes in my life. Falling in love with Cal, him betraying me, his and Selene's Death, finding out that Ciaran MacEwan, the leader of Amyranth was my father, falling in love with Hunter, breaking up with him, getting back together.  
  
I sighed. I knew that my life would never be the same as it once was. Part of me missed my old careless life, although there were somethings I had found since discovering Wicca that it would be impossible to give up.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, and I bolted from my room to grab it, knowing it was Hunter.  
  
"Hey," I said, as I picked up.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said, lacking in greeting as usual, but something in his voice alarmed me, "It's urgent."  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Just come," he said, and hung up.  
  
I told my mother that I was leaving, and she shot me a disapproving glance that I ignored, but she didn't say anything. She'd knew how hard my break up with Hunter had been, and was trying to be more liberal. She wasn't doing as good as she thought.  
  
About ten minutes later I arrived at Hunters'. Sky wasn't around, and even though I knew I wasn't here for personal reasons, I couldn't help being grateful. He opened the door and wordlessly let me in. I followed him into his living room. As usual, there was a small, pointless fire burning. It gave off little heat in the frigid house.  
  
"So what's going on?" I asked, after a moment.  
  
"The Council just contacted me. They managed to gather a little more information about the New York Amyranth cell," he said, sitting down next to me and staring into the fire.  
  
Hunter was a Seeker for the Internation Council of Witches. His job was to punish people who abused magick. He did it, more or less, to atone for his brothers death, which he felt responsible for, and to get revenge on the people that drove his parents into hiding. The members of Amyranth. In other words, my father.  
  
"And?" I asked.  
  
"It seems they're sending the dark wave to Widow's Vale," he said, taking a moment for the words to sink in.  
  
"Oh Goddess," I murmured. This was bad. This was really bad. The dark wave could kill all of us. It had destroyed my mother, Maeve's hometown, killed everyone there. Except for her and Angus.  
  
"Does that mean Ciaran, too?" I asked. I didn't want him come here again. I wouldn't be able to deal with him being here again.  
  
"Probably," he said, lost in thought, "But there's something else."  
  
Uh-oh. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.  
  
"The Council thinks they've found the spell to defeat the dark wave," he said.  
  
"What?" I thought my jaw would've dropped so far it hit the floor, "Then why aren't you happy?" This was great, but Hunter seemed obviously subdued.  
  
"The spell requires five blood witches. Strong ones," he said.  
  
I frowned. We had those, Alyce, Hunter, Sky, and myself. We could also used a member of Alyce's coven, or Diarmuid, her nephew.  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"If you do the spell with us, it'll be strong enough to work. But it's draining, and it's dangerous. And if it's performed wrong, if all the witches aren't prepared, it can be fatal," he said grimly.  
  
I thought about it. I knew that my strength would be needed, but the idea of it frightened me. All the other witches knew so much more than me, so much better trained. What if I wasn't ready? Could I die?  
  
"The Council says you're necessary. They want me to persuade you to do it. But I don't want to get hurt, or killed. I'm leaving it up to you."  
  
I glanced at him in suprise. He usually would to try to convince me otherwise, no matter how stubborn I was. His green eyes were somber. I realized he must be as torn about this as I was. I wanted to destroy the dark wave, but I didn't want to die.  
  
"I'll think about it," I said finally, "I should go. My parent's will worry."  
  
"Alright," he agreed and walked me to the door. When I was about to leave he caught my hand, and leaned over and kissed me softly.  
  
"Don't decide too fast. I'm not ready to lose you," he said.  
  
I was touched by his concern. "I will, I promise."  
  
With that I walked about to Das Boot, completely lost.  
  
Within the next two days, it was as if a shadow slowly moved over Widow's Vale. Things slowly became cold, damp, and dark. There were accidents, and mysterious happens. My mind was sailing, confused. I didn't know if I could do it. But if I didn't, we would all be dead. Hunter told me time was running out. I knew he was right, but could I do it? I've risked my life before, but........... The spell wasn't ready yet, but it would be soon. I had to make my desicion quickly. If it really was a desicion. I knew I had to do it, even though I hadn't officially told Hunter my desicion. I simply didn't feel ready.  
  
On Friday morning, Hunter called me over to his house before school.  
  
"Ciaran's coming to town," he said, as soon as I entered.  
  
I gasped. Oh, Goddess, I thought, dimly. Oh, Goddess. Last time I'd seem Ciaran, he'd tempted me with dark magick. I had nearly killed Hunter.  
  
"Do you know when?" I asked, my voice suprisingly calm.  
  
"No," he admitted, "but it's going to be soon. Before the dark wave hits. We're pretty sure that they know we've found the spell. He's probably going to try and prevent it from being performed."  
  
Did that mean he was going to kill me? More likely Hunter. He'd tried once before. Oh, Goddess.  
  
"I'll do it," i said before I thought, "I'll do the spell."  
  
"You're not ready," he argued.  
  
"We have to. There's no other choice," I said, regaining my old stubbornness.  
  
He knew that it'd be pointless to argue with me. It was my final resolve. I just wasn't ready. But I'd make myself ready. I would try anyway.  
  
"I'll call you when it's ready," he said finally.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He again walked to the door, then stopped me before we left.  
  
"Don't do this."  
  
"I have to."  
  
I turned and left, before he could say anything else.  
  
An hour later, a voice rang in my mind.  
  
Come, said Ciaran, Come to the woods. To save your home.  
  
I drove the the edge of the woods by the power sink. I knew I had to. Hunter would kill me for doing this, but Ciaran may have information, and I needed to get it. I knew he'd try to kill me, or try to get my to join Amyranth. But I wasn't going to do either.  
  
I knew Ciaran's true name. He couldn't touch me. The only thing he could to do me, was talk. I willed myself not to be afraid as I walked through the dark forest, nearing the power sink.  
  
"Hello, daughter," said a voice from behind me.  
  
I am so stupid, I thought as I turned.  
  
  
  
*Okay, the rest of the Ciaran conversation is rather unimportant. So that's why the first chapter started out with him trying to persuade her to join Amyranth. You get it, I hope…. * 


	3. The Spell

We're going to do the spell. It's funny. I've spend my whole life hunting down the dark wave, but now, I'm dreading peforming the spell to end it once and for all. And I have good reason to. The spell itself may very well end Morgan's life. The council wants us to do it. Banishing the dark wave, in their eyes, would be worth the sacrafice. The rest of us would make it through the spell, we're all well trained. Morgan's ubelievably strong, but she hasn't been trained well enough. There is a chance she might not make it. I can't lose her. I can't lose my soul mate. But what can I do?  
  
-Giomanach  
  
  
  
It was two a.m. before the five of us were gathered at Hunters' house. It was who I expected, Hunter, Sky, Alyce, Diarmuid, and me. I supposed we would have used Alisa, but she was simply too new to this. As was I. Hunter tried once again, unsuccessfully to convince me not to do it. It was pointless, though, I had already made up my mind. I was going to save Widow's Vale, whether it cost me my life or not.  
  
Hunter began to draw a large pentagram in white chalk outside, in their backyard. My stomach began to knot in fear. What if I didn't make it? I wasn't ready to die. He set unfamiliar stones in a large circle outside the chalk. Everything he was doing was utterly unfamiliar to me. Which made sense, this was magick stronger than anything I'd worked before. For the most part, anyway.  
  
He intsructed us each to stand on one point of the pentagram, like when we had been removing David Redstone's power. Then he explained what he had to do.  
  
"Tune yourself into the circle and the pentagram. Recite your personal power drawing chant. Open yourself to the pentagram, and words will come to you. Recite them. This is what's going to banish the dark wave," he explained, clearly having no idea what was going to happen when we were done.  
  
We gathered on a corner of it each. The stones on the outside of the pentagram began to glow in an unnatural blue light. The light grew and stood higher than us, making a wall of light around us, around the circle. I opened myself to the magick and the pentagram.  
  
"An di allaigh....." I began, my words blending together in Gaelic, power flowing through me. I heard voices in English and Gaelic sounding out, drawing power to themselves. The wall of light around us began to darken and grow.  
  
Feeling the power flow through me, all my fear gone, I then opened myself completely to the circle. Words came to me then, Gaelic, confusing, and I recited them, having absolutely no idea what I was doing. It must have been right though, because everyone else was saying the same words in unison.  
  
My body began to feel drained, and my magick flowed through me, into the center of the pentagram. Suddenly, a wave of light came up, a mixture of colors and textures and shapes. Beautiful but at the same time, terrifying. It was all our energies, blended so that you couldn't tell them apart. The wave flew up, and into the sky, and the blue light dispersed and followed it. I felt weak, deadened, numb.  
  
It was then when my body gave way, and I fell to the floor, into blackness. 


	4. Aftermath

Morgan passed out the second the ritual was finished. But this time it isn't just blacking out, it's more serious. It isn't a coma yet, but it could become one. Alyce says the longer she stays unconscious the less likely it will be that she wakes up again. It's been three hours now, and Alyce and Diarmuid went home to sleep. We were all incredibly drained. Sky is asleep now, and Morgan's in my bed. I'm sitting across from her, waiting. I won't fall asleep until she wakes up. I'm too scared to sleep, anyway.  
  
The ritual worked. It was Morgan's power that did it. I should be relieved, but instead I'm terrified. Morgan might not wake up. I have to believe though. I know how strong she is. She has to be able to overcome this. To overcome death. I want to run over there and shake her until she awakes, but I know it will do no good. It's up to her now.  
  
-Giomanach  
  
  
  
I woke feeling drowsy. Not only that, my head was pounding, and I was freezing. For a second, I couldn't figure out where I was. Then my eyes, using my magesight, adjusted to the darkness, and I realized I was in Hunter's room. Then I became away of his arms around me, and his stirring.  
  
"Hunter?" I whispered. I ached all over, and I felt amazingly weak.  
  
"Morgan?" His eyes shot open, he looked shocked, "You're awake?"  
  
I groaned, my eyes only half open. That was all I could manage. "Looks that way, doesn't it?"  
  
"You did it!" he looked thrilled, "I can't believe you did it!"  
  
Now I was at sea, "I passed out? Yes, I did."  
  
"No, you woke up. Alyce thought you might not make it."  
  
The thought frightened me a bit, even though I'd already awoken. "You thought I was going to die?"  
  
"It looked that way for a little while, you've been out for a long time," he said, his grasp tightening around me.  
  
I glanced at the clock. It was 3:35. When had we done the spell? Eight, nine? I wasn't sure.  
  
"Did the spell work?" I asked.  
  
"Perfectly. But we all nearly passed out, and you nearly died. It took the most of you're energy than ours."  
  
I thought about that for a moment. It made sense why the spell would only work if I did. Ciaran had helped to create the dark wave, his life and blood was devoted to it. So it made sense that only someone possessing the same blood could destroy it.  
  
"I was so scared," he said, his voice barely a whisper, as if he wasn't sure he wanted me to hear it. His words surprised me. Hunter usually did whatever he could to keep his emotions hidden, to come off as the strong one.  
  
I leaned my head against his hard chest, still aching, but feeling warmer and more comfortable than I had a moment ago.  
  
"I'm still here," I reminded him, my voice sounded a bit hoarse.  
  
"I know," he whispered," But for a while, I thought you wouldn't be. For a while I thought......" his voice trailed off, but he didn't need to finish the sentence. I knew what he meant, how he felt.  
  
I leaned my pounding head up, and kissed him, and the pain faded away.  
  
  
  
*Authors note: Yeah, I know, the damn things short. Sorry there's still no Hammering it out in this chapter, I just cant' bring myself to do it lol. I'll leave that to CT. Anyway, it's pretty short because there wasn't much to say, but I have an idea so I can carry on the story for a while.....*Rubs chin, thinking for a change*.......you just wait....... READ AND REVIEW!!!! Now!!!! I'm an egomaniac, I can't help it.....**** 


	5. Journal

***I know it's still a short entry. It's just a little something I wanted to add. The journal entries are fragments of full entries, some real and some fake. I just thought instead of hammering it out I could do this cause it could be funny. It's probably not that good; I didn't have my Wheaties this morning. Read and Review*****  
  
When I woke up, Hunter's arms were still wrapped tightly around me. My head was still pounding, and my mouth felt dry, but I felt much better than before. I glanced down and then groaned. I was only wearing an oversized T-shirt that I knew wasn't my own. At least I wasn't wearing my Wonder Woman undies this time. Who'd changed me? Ugh...I really didn't want to think about that right now.  
  
I untangled myself and stood up and stretched, my muscles aching in protest. Hunter still lay fast asleep curled on his bed. I saw my clothes in a neatly folded pile on Hunter's desk. Next to it, I saw an opened book lay on the desk. It was bound with black leather, and when I leaned over, I saw the somewhat untidy scrawl of Hunter's handwriting. His Book of Shadows.  
  
I was stuck. In that book was all his thoughts, his feelings. Thoughts about me. It was tempting. But it was wrong. Hunter probably wouldn't want me to see it.  
  
The temptation proved too great to handle. I reached forward, and started skimming through pages. (Authors notes: Some of the phrases are real from the series, some I made up)  
  
~I think I'm falling in love. And I'm frightened.~~I crumpled over and cried on the bank of the kill~~~I just miss her~~~And I won't stop until I drawn Yr on their faces with their blood~~~She's my soul mate~~~Maybe there is no way to fight an evil like that~~~I hate Sgath more with each passing day~~~I should be remorseful that he's gone~~~The little girl might have some magick there, she just needs to find it~~~I just wish sometimes that I could leave this. Run away with Morgan~~~It hurt so much when she said it, like knifes stabbing into my heart~~~~My spirit twisted, shriveled, shrank  
  
I skimmed through the pages faster, only looking at words and phrases, captivated. I was shocked at his anger, love, and his pain. Would Hunter ever tell me these things? I couldn't know.  
  
~~~Athar kicked me out of the house so she could spend more time alone with Raven. I didn't argue, I didn't really want to know why she wanted time alone.~~~I'm going to do whatever it takes to find my parents~~~My father contacted me today~~~I can't stop thinking about her~~~I'm glad he's gone~~~No happiness lasts very long~~~~I realized it when I thought she was going to die~~~I love her~  
  
"Morgan?" I jumped about two feet in the air, and dropped the book. I turned around.  
  
He rubbed his eyes exhaustedly. "You're awake?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to go change," I said, grabbing my clothes.  
  
"All right," he said indifferently, yawning.  
  
I went into the bathroom he and Sky shared and changed out of his T-shirt and into my own jeans and sweater. I ran a comb through my hair and splashed my face with water, then headed back to Hunter's room.  
  
He stood there, looking at his desk shocked. When he saw me, he looked up at me with an unfathomable expression on his face.  
  
"You read it."  
  
*** Lilith (Aubrey) wanted me to add. In that one entry, when Hunter gets back to the apartment, Sky and Raven are kissing and crying on Sleepless in Seattle. Don't ask.  
  
BTW, the girl with magick is Alisa Soto**** 


	6. Depression

****No Hunter parts now. I've got something VERY important coming up in the next chapter. Well sort of. The next chapter and the one after that. You're going to be WAY surprised. MWhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahaha . I know I know, I'm one sick little girl. But hey, it's a Sweep Fanfic, anything goes.****  
  
Morgan read my Book Of Shadows. In here are my most personal, deepest thoughts, and she read them. She betrayed my trust. How could she do that to me? How could she lie?  
  
But I know that's not the only thing that's bothering me. In here were things I've never told her. Things I was afraid to. I didn't want her to see all the hatred and pain inside of me. All the ugliness. But now she has. I didn't want her to read all the words, the things about my feelings for her. Things I could never bring myself to say. And now she saw them. The most important question now though, is whether I can forgive her or not.  
  
-Giomanach  
  
I didn't know what to say. I couldn't deny it, it was true. Anyway, if I lied to Hunter, he'd know it. He always seemed able to see right through me.  
  
His eyes met mine, at first he looked shocked but then angry. I dropped my gaze. I didn't know what to say. My apoligies wouldn't work this time. I'd betrayed his trust. This was worse than anything I'd done before, even when I'd put the holding spell on him.  
  
"Get out." His voice wasn't hurt though, it was hard and as cold as ice.  
  
I didn't move. I didn't know what to say, how to apoligize. But I didn't want to just leave, either. So instead, I just stood there, stupidly.  
  
"I said get out," he said again, his voice was if possible, colder than before. Anger and embarrassement was coming off him in literal waves.  
  
I finally got a hold of myself and willed myself out the door and down the stairs. Luckily, there was no sign of Sky. I climbed shakily into Das Boot, and drove home, ignoring my pain. My sickness seemed to have returned in full blast. But even the pounding in my head couldn't distract me from thinking about how stupid I was. How could I have betrayed his trust like that?  
  
I got home and began the slow climb up the stairs to my room, still feeling ill. Suddenly I heard my mothers voice. "Morgan, where have you been? I was so worried. Why didn't you call?  
  
Uh oh, busted. I hadn't thought about the fact that my mother had had no idea where I'd been all night. I was in big trouble. BIG trouble.  
  
I turned slowly to face her, then thought up a lie quick. "Um...Hunter and I had a fight last night. So I went over and spent the night at Bree's. I guess I just forgot to call." Well, at least part of it was true.  
  
"You weren't at Bree's," my mother told me, her eyes narrowing, "I'll called her. She said she had no idea where you were. Where were you, Morgan?"  
  
If I told her Hunter's, I knew exactly what she'd assume. My mother is a sweet, gentle woman, but she was very overprotective. She didn't even allow boys upstairs, let alone to spend the night at their houses, whether anything happened or not.  
  
"I-I-I- was uhh......Well, you see." Come on, Morgan, I told myself. Think.  
  
"Did you spend the night at Hunter's?" She asked suspiciously. She eyed my clothing, as if looking for something amiss.  
  
"No, of course not," I said quickly, "I just ....umm....."  
  
"What happened? Did you sleep with him?" She sounded angry now.  
  
I could feel myself blush. My mother was asking me if I slept with Hunter! Well technically, I did. But not in that sort of way.  
  
"Nothing happened, Mom. Nothing."  
  
She looked upset. Which was reasonable, after all. "My daughter slept with a boy, and I didn't know? You're too young! Tell me you didn't."  
  
"I swear to you, Mom. I didn't sleep with him." I wondered if that was a lie. True, I hadn't actually had sex with him, but I had slept with him.  
  
"Morgan, what's been happening with you lately? You've been lying to us, been going off places, your grades have been sleeping, and now you can't even tell me where you were last night." Her voice was calm, but hurt.  
  
"Mom, I can explain. I just---you have to." I couldn't really even get out a full sentence.  
  
"Go upstairs, Morgan. We're going to talk later. But if things don't start changing soon, you're not going to be happy with the results."  
  
I stomped upstairs, and fell to my bed, exhausted all over again. Great. Hunter was mad at me, my mother thinks I had sex with him, and if I didn't start picking up my grades, I'd be grounded untill God knows when. Not to mention, I was sick, and it was Sunday. I'd have to go to school tomorrow.  
  
"Morgan?" Mary K's quiet voice came from the door. Without waiting for my reply, she opened it will a click and slipped inside.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked, "I heard what Mom said to you."  
  
I groaned, sitting up. She came and sat down next to me. When I glanced at her, she grinned.  
  
"Did you really sleep with him?" She asked. Despite only being fourteen, Mary K. was very interested in my love life, or lack of one. We were usually honest with each other when it came to that, and I knew whatever I told her she wouldn't tell Mom. I trusted my sister, whether we were blood related or not.  
  
"Yes, well no, well, sort of." I knew exactly how that sounded and tried to correct myself. "I slept with him, but I didn't actually sleep with him."  
  
"Did anything happen?" she asked with interest, still grinning.  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"You'll tell me when it does, right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Did you really fight with Hunter?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said, absolutely miserable.  
  
"Well, you two will work it out. You always do," she told me, although I could sense a wave of sadness coming from her. She still misses Bakker, I realized. Bakker was her older boyfriend who had tried to rape her, twice.  
  
"Yeah, we do."  
  
"Anyways, I'm sure Mom will calm down. Everything will be alright." She reached over and gave my hand a squeeze, and I tried unsuccessfully to find a smile for her.  
  
"Thanks, Mary K." I told her.  
  
"No problem." She got up and left, closing the door behind her. I flopped back down on the bed, still miserable. Then of course, I started to cry.  
  
***MEmbers of Banishing, take a shot please!!!!!!!!! We're all going to get drunk in THIS Fanfic. again, mwhahahahahahahaha...........anyways, I couldn't resist some tears. Ya Like??????? REvieW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!************ 


	7. Reunion

****** ****HEHEHEHE!!!!!! Big surprise at the end of chapter!!!! I know it I rule!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! Anyways, if it sucks, don't blame the crack. I'm not high for a change lol. Members of Banishing, please get your shot glasses ready!!!!! Hunter Moments are a' coming around the mountain!!!! Oh Goddess, I need major therapy! Hunter shots! They're a coming around the mountain when they come, they're a coming around the mountain when they come...........  
  
Lilith: Kali, did you take you're Hunter shots already?  
  
Kali: *hiccups* No, of course I didn't  
  
Lilith: KALI!!?? You did, didn't you?  
  
Kali: What me, drink my Hunter shots earlier? I would NEVER *turns her back, and takes her shot*  
  
Lilith: Kali!!! I'm going to send you to AA if you don't stop the Hunter shots!!!!  
  
Kali: AA????? NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Not AA!!!!! How can I ever booze it up in THERE?  
  
Lilith: That's it. You're going!!!  
  
Kali: But but, *stutters than hiccups drunkenly* Michelle and Maria drink more than ME???!!!  
  
Lilith: C'mon *grabs her by the elbow* You're going , now!  
  
Kali: *trips over herself, and falls on the floor* AM NOT!!!!! You're a big meanie, you you- CAL LOVER!!!!!  
  
To be continued***********************  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
I spent the next day in absolute misery. Mom had told me to pick my grades up, but right then I couldn't even bring myself to pay attention. I made the decision half way through fifth period to drive to Hunter's after school. I didn't even know if he'd talk to me, but I had to try.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Bree, at lunch. Her coffee colored eyes mirrored her concern.  
  
"Yeah, of course," I started to say, then stopped myself. There was probably no point in lying to her. "Not really."  
  
"What happened?" she asked, arching her perfect eyebrows at me.  
  
"Hunter and I had a fight, and then I had a fight with my mom." Well, it was mostly true. Wasn't it?  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it." At least that was fully true. I was way too upset with what happened to talk about it, even with Bree. Especially with Bree, actually. We certainly weren't as close as we once were since the whole Cal thing.  
  
"Fair enough. I'll see you later. Call me if you want to talk."  
  
"Sure, I will."  
  
She left then to go eat with Robbie, leaving me absorbed in my thoughts. I tried to study for American History, but of course, my concentration wavered.  
  
The rest of the passed slowly, and I was dreading going to Hunter's more with each minute. And then of course, I'd have to deal with my mother.  
  
Then of course, there was the situation with the dark wave. The spell worked, apparently, but what would change because of it? Would Hunter have to go back to England? There really didn't seem to be any reason for him to stay. Would Amyranth end because of it? There was a chance, the dark wave was the reason Amyranth had started, right?  
  
Probably not. Dark magick wouldn't end because the dark wave was gone. There was still a war to be fought. We had just won the battle with the dark wave.  
  
The bell rang and I jumped. School was out. Time to go see Hunter. Oh no....  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
I reached Hunter's house in about fifteen minutes. He was home, but still no Sky. I hadn't seen her since the spell. I suppose she hadn't been doing well since the break up with Raven. I knew it'd have to have been hard on her.  
  
My nervousness had doubled by the time I got to Hunter's door. What if he kicked me out? He never had before, but he had been really angry before. More pissed off even than when I cast the holding spell.  
  
He opened the door, looking vaguely surprised to see me. Then a furious, closed off expression came over his face and I braced myself for a brush-off.  
  
"Hello," I said, nervously, fingering the buttons of my jacket.  
  
"Hi." His voice was obviously controlled, there was not one emotion betrayed in it.  
  
"Um----can I come in?" This had been a bad idea. This had been a really bad idea.  
  
"Fine," he said. Without another word he left the opened door, and walked into the living room. I followed him unsurely.  
  
When he'd settled himself across from me, I started speaking. "Hunter, what I did yesterday...I didn't mean to......I never thought....... It's just, I wanted.......I had no idea.....I'm so sorry."  
  
He just looked at me. He didn't say a word, just looked at me like he was trying to see into my soul, to find out what was the truth.  
  
"Hunter, I didn't mean to do it. But I feel like you never talk about what matters, and I wanted to know.........about you." Goddess, how lame was I. "I wanted to know what you wouldn't tell me."  
  
His calm control broke then. "You think that gives you a right to invade my privacy? You think that gives you a right to betray me?" He yelled, his eyes blazing.  
  
I wasn't angry with him then, but his anger had always made me respond, whether I wanted to or not. "You know I didn't mean to!!!!! You kept secrets from me! You never told me anything! You couldn't expect me to go on like that!"  
  
"Then why didn't you ask me?! You had no right to go into my Book Of Shadows! You had no right to hurt me like that!"  
  
Hurt him like that? What was he talking about? Quite suddenly, my anger evaporated.  
  
"Hurt you?" Now, my voice was softer, quieter. He dropped his gaze from mine, and looked embarrassed, his pale cheeks held a small amount of color.  
  
"I uh.... I didn't mean to say that." His eyes were focused on some invisible spot on the floor.  
  
"How did I hurt you, Hunter?" My voice was much gentler than before.  
  
He met my gaze then. "Do you really think I wanted you to read those thoughts? I know I said ugly, hateful things in there. Do you honestly think I wanted you to see that?" His voice was quiet.  
  
"Hunter, the things you said in there weren't all hateful. Some of the things you said were.....beautiful. How do you think I could love you any less for that?"  
  
"I just didn't want you to see those things. And now you have," his voice was almost a whisper, it was so quiet, and calm.  
  
"Hunter, I'm so sorry I read it. I didn't mean to...hurt you. I just wanted to know how you felt. I'm sorry." I knew it sounded lame, but I wasn't sure how to apologize.  
  
His eyes met mine again, this time there was no hatred in his gaze. There was only uncharacteristic self-consciousness and pain. I realized that this was my chance to be the strong one.  
  
That's when I stood up, and pulled him into my arms, his head on my shoulder. He had been crying, but silently, because after a long while, we pulled back and I saw a small trail of tears running down his pale cheek. Maybe it was because what I had done, maybe it wasn't. I didn't know, and I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to take the pain away.  
  
I leaned down a bit, and kissed the tears away, softly. My lips gently kissed his wet cheek, pushing the tears away. He'd done it for me before, but he had never let me do it for him. That's what he needed now. Then I pressed my lips against his. The response was immediate. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands against the small of my back, and pulled me closer, still not standing up. I let my hands explore his shoulders and back, still not breaking the kiss.  
  
We kissed like that for a long time. We were so caught up in it, that when the phone rang, we both jumped. I broke away, and Hunter stood up to get it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked into the receiver. Then he listened. An angry, somewhat confused expression came over his face. "Hold on," he said.  
  
"Morgan?" he said, handing the phone to me, "It's Killian."  
  
Killian?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear.  
  
"Little sister," he said, his voice sounded strangely, not the least bit cheerful, but sort of deadened, flat. It was ironic actually, his voice being deadened, now that I look back on it. "It's Da. He's dead."  
  
******SEE, SEE? I told you there was a big surprise!!!!!! HAHAH!!!!!! Don't worry, there's more!!!! mwhahahahahahahah********** 


	8. Killian

****Slight change of plans. Actually a big change of plans. I've sort of changed the plot. Although it's part of the Fic that wasn't up yet, so you won't notice. There's still a big surprise in the works, just not the same one. HEHE, I'm going to get flamed for what's in the works.!!! Please no blows in the stomach, Lilith already kicked my ass, pardon my french. I guess she took my Cal Lover comment the wrong way. I meant it as a compliment, honest!! (hehe, yeah RIGHT.) Honestly, I don't think Lilith would mind if I told you that she has a shrine to Cal in the back of her closet. She's a sick, sick little girl.  
  
BTW, in one or two Chapters the thing I know you ALL have been waiting for is going to happen!!!! I'm keeping the secret for now *evil grin* but you're going to have to literally get someone to LIFT your jaws of the floor when I'm done.. hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
***Ducks as copies are Dark Magick are chucked at her*  
  
Lilith: You %***#$!!!!!!!  
  
Kali: Now THAT was uncalled for!!!!  
  
Lilith: I do NOT have a shrine to Cal in my room!!!  
  
Kali: Suuuuurrre, Lilith, and Britney Spear's boobs are real.  
  
Lilt: You better take that back right now!!!!  
  
Kali: HEY!!! I have a right to! You tried to send me to AA. Then you tried to send me to the crazy house.  
  
Lilith: You need it!  
  
Kali: NOT SO!!! You're just jealous cause the voices of the dead flamingos talk to ME and not YOU!!!  
  
**a blood curling scream pierces the air as men holding straight jackets run towards Kali***  
  
Kali: Everyone, run for your lives!!!!!!!!!! They're coming to take me away!!!!*******  
  
I forgave her. It was probably stupid of me, I know. But when she looked at me, her dark eyes full of pain.....well, what else could I do?  
  
-Giomanach  
  
My body went completely numb. After a moment I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it uncomprehendingly. The only word that went through my mind was: What?  
  
"Morgan?" asked Hunter from behind me, uncertainly, "What's wrong?"  
  
I really wasn't even hearing him. Ciaran? Dead? Why? How? When?  
  
I lifted the phone back up to my ear. "W-what happened?" my voice shook. I wasn't sure exactly what to feel. Relieved, depressed, upset? I certainly didn't feel any grief.  
  
"We don't know. There wasn't really any reason for his death. Could've been dark magick. He died last night. Are you all right, little sister?" he asked, his voice suprisingly gentle. I realized that Killian probably didn't have any grief over Ciaran's death either. He had never been much of a father to him, or any other of his children, for that matter.  
  
"I-I'm fine," I lied, "Is there going to be a funeral service?" If there was, I doubted I'd go.  
  
"Morgan, what's going on?" asked Hunter again.  
  
Killian gave a short laugh, completely humorless. "I doubt anyone would really want to go, now would they? He'll be buried though. I don't think you should be there. Nobody really knows about you."  
  
"No, of course not," my voice was incredibly calm, "I'll stay here."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, "I could come down if you want."  
  
"No!" I said, more voice a little bit louder than I had expected. Considering the problems Killian had caused since we first met him, I didn't want him near the members of Kithic again. Any of them.  
  
He laughed again, mirthlessly. "All right, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll speak to you later." He hung up without another word. When I'd put the phone down again, I turned to face Hunter.  
  
"What's going on?" he sounded upset now. Which probably made sense since I was simply standing there stupidly, my eyes wide.  
  
"Ciaran died." Still shocked, I went to go sit down again.  
  
"What?! What happened?" he asked, the surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. Killian just said he died, last night. There's no funeral service. I just don't understand." I felt completely numb.  
  
Hunter reached out and grabbed my hand. "Come on. I'll drive you home."  
  
Still numb, I gave Hunter the keys to Das Boot and he drove me back, in silence. I still was so confused. How could he have died?  
  
When we reached my driveway, there was a warm light glowing the living room. He turned off the engine. "Why do you think he died?" I asked him.  
  
He sighed. "Ciaran completely devoted himself to darkness and the dark wave. It was the biggest part of him, probably what was dearest to him. He was connected to it. His whole life was connected to it, his blood. And the dark wave was mainly created by him, like a child, but really closer to a brother, part of him. When the dark wave was destroyed, it simply took him with it."  
  
I shuddered, it was just too horrible. How could he possibly do that? Then again, I'd been extremely close to going down the same path.  
  
Hunter leaned closer and kissed my forehead. "You should go inside now. I'm going to go contact the council."  
  
"Alright," I said, opening my car door.  
  
"I'll drive your car home tomorrow. And Morgan?"  
  
"Yeah?" I felt so exhausted, suddenly.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright."  
  
I smiled, not even bothering to tell him it wasn't true. "Thanks."  
  
And so, I went inside, curled up with Dagda, and just stared at the ceiling. The only thing I could think was: I killed my father.  
  
******OKAY, I say, 5 shots for members of Banishing. I couldn't resist adding one "I've got to call the council" and a Morgan Moment. I know, I'm weak. Anyways, I'm thinking I should change the journal entries to someone elses.......but I don't know who. Any suggestions? Alright, you know what to do now. RRD (READ AND REVIEW DAMMIT!!!) And when you're done with that, Send a virus to Michelle!!!!!!!! J/K J/K Don't hurt me!!!!!!!!! Anyways just so you know. Now that Strife is how, this is sort of like a reverse plot. Like what COULD have happened, even though we know this isn't how things are REALLY going in sweep. Some of the things I wrote in here are similar to some of the things happening in the series, but you know, take what happened after Changeling, and this is my view of what could've happened instead. ************* 


	9. Sex

*********Alright, it's what you've all been waiting for. It's exactly what you've expected from my perverted mind the whole time. It's dangerous, it's daring, its sexy........it's............................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...............................HAMMERING IT OUT!!!!!!  
  
Yes, you heard me right. I wrote hammering it out into the Fanfiction! C'mon, admit it, you wanted me to write it. So go ahead. Read on!**************************  
  
  
  
The next day passed long and slow. Bree asked me if I was alright, but I barely heard her. Robbie didn't say anything, and I wondered if he was still mad at me for all my improper use of magick. I paid no attention to the teachers, just kept wondering about everything that was going on. What did the end of the dark wave mean? What about Ciaran's death? Had the New York cell of Amyranth ended, too? I felt like I didn't know anything.  
  
When I got home my mother was holding up a paper and waving it in front of me.  
  
"What is this?" She asked angrily. I leaned closer, and saw it was my math test from last week. In big red numbers is read: 60. Uh oh, I thought.  
  
"It's um...last weeks math test," I said, looking down at my feet.  
  
"Were you planning on telling me? Math is your best subject!" She was practically shouting.  
  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled.  
  
She sighed. "We're going to have to do something with you, Morgan. And soon." She sighed again and walked out of the room.  
  
I was so miserable and confused, I decided to go to Hunter's, even though it was already night. I hadn't seen him in two days, and it seemed like much too long. Plus, I needed a break from trying to sort out my feelings. When I got there, Sky's car wasn't in the driveway. I hadn't seen her in a while. I wondered where she'd been, and how she'd been doing since the break up with Raven.  
  
Nobody answered when I rang the bell, but I could sense Hunter in the house. Why didn't he come down? Confused, I opened the door, which was unlocked, on my own.  
  
"Hunter?" I called softly into the house. No reply.  
  
I made my way upstairs to his room. I knocked, then opened it before he could reply. He stood there, folding a shirt, and looked vaguelly surprised to see me.  
  
"Morgan," he said. He seemed strange to me, but I couldn't quit put my finger on it.  
  
"Hey," I said lightly, "Where's Sky?"  
  
"Sky," he said, "left to go back to England yesterday."  
  
That's when I noticed that he was putting his shirt into a small, worn black bag.  
  
"Hunter," I asked, "Why are you packing?"  
  
He didn't even look up at me, just turned to grab another shirt, and shoved it into the suitcase.  
  
"I'm-I'm leaving." His voice echoed in my mind strangely.  
  
"Leaving? What do you mean, leaving?" I was confused, and I didn't even want to name what I was thinking.  
  
"The council thinks with Ciaran gone and the dark wave defeated, you're safe. They told me to return to England. So, I'm going." His voice was flat.  
  
My heart cracked, along with my voice. "You're leaving me?"  
  
"I'm leaving America, yes. Leaving you, no." He continued to pack, and I was suddenly furious. How could he not even care? My heart was breaking.  
  
"You weren't even going to tell me, were you?" My voice was louder than I expected.  
  
"No, I wasn't."  
  
"Why? Don't you even care?" I was practically shouting now. I was a mixture of being broken hearted and infuriated.  
  
He reached foward and brushed hair off my cheek, I pulled away. "Don't touch me," I told him furiously. He let his hand drop, and he looked as if I'd slapped him.  
  
"Of course I care, Morgan. I-I wasn't going to tell you because I thought that.......I thought that if I saw you, I wouldn't be able to go," his voice wasn't as dissapassionate as before but it didn't douse the fire of my anger.  
  
"Then why are you going? Why are you leaving me? Do I even matter? Or is The Council the most important thing?" I glared at him.  
  
"Of course not. But I made the desicion to be a Seeker before I met you, and I have to stay true to that. And I told you, I'm not leaving you. I'd never leave you."  
  
I furiously turned my back on him. I wasn't crying, but I knew that anguish was written all over my face, and I didn't want him to see it. I wasn't going to cry. I would NOT let myself cry. Get a grip, Morgan, I told myself desperately.  
  
"Morgan," he said in a soft velvety voice, and reached out and laid his hand on my shoulder. His voice nearly made my heart melt, and I fought desperately to steel myself again. I tried to slap his hand away, but he just gently took my arm, and turned me to face him. His eyes were vulnerable when I finally brought my own up to his. "I'm so sorry, Morgan. But I have to go."  
  
He reached foward, and suddenly I was in his arms, my face buried against his chest. I wasn't even thinking anymore, the grief was too great. I wasn't crying but when I felt a drop of moisture on my forehead, I knew Hunter was.  
  
"Then don't. Stay with me." It was a last attempt to beg, and we both knew it. No matter what I could say, he was going, and there was nothing I could do to stop him.  
  
"I love you, Morgan." His voice was filled with heart-breaking grief. I tilted up my head to look at him, and quite suddenly, his lips were against mine.  
  
Then we were kissing desperately, bittersweetly, and he was pressing against me. And I knew, as we melting together, and I knew that while this was a new begining for us, it was also an end. A first for us, a promise of love, and at the same time, it was an ending for us altogether. Then I gave into him, and lost all coherent thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
When I woke up, I was alone in Hunter's bed. It was still dark, but Hunter was already gone. My heart gripped painfully when I realized that very well may have been the last time I'd ever see him. I knew I should go, but I wasn't ready yet. I just turned over in the bed, pulling his blankets closer to me.  
  
That's when I noticed a small white piece of paper on the pillow next to mine. In handwriting that I knew was Hunter's, it simply read: Goodbye. That bastard.  
  
And so, I just lay in his bed, all alone, and desperetaly fought away the tears, still surrounded by the scent of him with every breath.  
  
  
  
*******Now that you've READ the hammering it out REVIEW the hammering it out!!!!!!! Now!!!!!! Go write a REVIEW THIS VERY INSTANT!!!!!! Pretty please *sweet face*!!!! Now!!!! *evil face***.........Sorry, i think someone snuck Speed into my morning coffee.....oh no...........******* 


	10. Hunter

*******This is short, I know. It's Hunters POV, so I didn't have much to say. I'm going to do another Hunter POV Chapter later on. Yeah I know this wasn't supposed to be a Romance based fanfiction, but you know, they're a lot of fun to write, and you guys seem to like them more, lol. And I believe I receive a negative review that I could do better, that I was letting you guys down! I'm extremely peeved! So I will prolong this little romance so you guys will stop hating me, lol. So I'm going to keep this going as long as I can before I start a new one. hehe, i'm probably not making you happy, but what the hell. They're fun as hell to write! Anyway, I didn't want to do a Hunter POV until Seeker came out, so I could have a better idea of what his thoughts were like, but I guess I'll just rewrite it when it comes out. WHatever.  
  
HEhe, no shots in THIS Chapter sorry guys. But I think I've kept you all good and drunk for long enough! Not that you people need it (Yes, I'm talking to YOU, fellow Banishing member). So read on, don't hate me. And Undead, say nice things, I have a very fragile state of mind, lol. I'm just playing with everyone. OKay, this authors notes suck, so read the chapter NOW********  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared unseeingly outside the window of the plane. The first rays of orange morning light were rising, warming my face with its' light. The morning was glorious, beautiful. But somehow, I just couldn't enjoy it.  
  
I tried unconvincingly to tell myself I hadn't made a mistake. I'd left for a reason. A good reason at that. It hadn't even been my choice. The council decided where I go. I didn't have a say in it. And Morgan was safe. There was no reason for me to be in Widow's Vale anymore. No reason even for me to be in America, according to the council. So I was going back. It was the right thing to do.  
  
But in the process, I'd left my soul mate. I'd left Kithic. I'd left the closest thing I'd come to home in a long time. I'd left Morgan. And right after we......I just shook my head and sighed. She must think me a horrible person, leaving the way I did. And she was right. She'd be alone when she awoke, with only a word messily scrawled on a sheet of paper.  
  
When I awoke, Morgan was still in my arms. I felt so comfortable there, so warm and content, I was reluctant to leave. But if I waited any longer, I'd miss my flight. I sighed and slid out of bed, fatigued with worry and hopelessness. I dressed quickly and finished the packing I hadn't had time for last night. Morgan, never a morning person, was still slumbering peacefully. She looked angelic.  
  
I stalled, and leaned over her. She stirred slightly, as if she was aware of my presence. I brushed her hair away from her forhead and kissed her temple.  
  
"I love you," I whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Hunter." Her voice was soft, sleepy. I don't think she was really even conscious. At least she wouldn't remember it.  
  
I sighed again. The sun had rose higher in the sky, just as beautiful. I listen to the dull hum on the plane's engine, miserable. I'd done the right thing. So why did I feel so bad?  
  
  
  
*****Okay, REVIEW THIS RIGHT NOW!!!! I mean it! I need REVIEWS!! Hehe, I'm not an egomaniac, i swear. BTW, I have an announcment to make *clears voice and starts talking in a sports show host guy voice.  
  
FROM THIS DAY FOWARD, ALL COOKIES FOR FANFICTIONS WILL BE GIVEN TO UNDEAD CHICK, BY HER REQUEST. SHE ALSO REQUESTED TO BE CALLED CAL LOVER COOKIE MONSTER, BUT DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND REFRAIN FROM THAT NICNAME. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FEED THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION, SHE WILL ALWAYS ACCEPT TEQUILA SHOTS OR ANY OTHER ALCOHOLIC DRINK FOR A WELL WRITTEN FANFICTION. THANK YOU.  
  
*back to normal* I'm just kidding about the Cal Love Cookie Monster thing, but give Undead your cookies, and me your drinks!!!! Okay, no you can go review! NOW!!! HEHE, my next Chapter will be up soon.******* 


	11. Fate

***********Alright guys, the long awaited HAPPY ENDING!!!!!! So I'm expected good reviews about this one! I believe SOMEONE (coughcoughMICHELLEcoughcough) called me drunken over-hunter obsessed Kali, so I'm trying to prove her wrong. But I have her blessings about this Chapter, so I've proceeded to post it. So if you love Hunter....READ ON!!!!!!!!!!(and give me TEQUILA, if you like) It's a sort of short, Morgan POV again, but go READ AND REVIEW******  
  
Three days. Three long, miserable days. He'd left three days ago, although it felt like so much longer. I sighed, I suppose I might as well get used to it. I was going to have to spend the rest of my life without him. The rest of my life.  
  
I fell asleep at Hunters again until eleven. When I got home I told my mom that Hunter and I had had a fight because he was going back to England, and that I was upset and slept over Bree's. She believed me, which was good. At least a part of it was true.  
  
The days had passed agonizingly slowly. Not surprisingly, there had been no word from Hunter. This morning it'd seemed so horribly warm and sunny, and I went to the marina dock, where I'd broken up with Hunter back in the end of January.  
  
I went to the same spot as last night, dangling my feet over the water. The weather was warmer now, but there were still only a few boats in the water. It was only April.  
  
I was already missing Hunter. I was aching for him, like when we'd broken up. At least then I'd known I'd see him again. Now he was gone forever. Forever. I furiously blinked tears out of my eyes.  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper with Goodbye on it. I threw it into the water, it landed silently face up, and began to float away.  
  
"Damn you, Hunter," I whispered. I couldn't manage the anger I'd wanted in my voice though.  
  
I pulled my legs up from the edge of the dock and curled them under me, with my arms wrapped around my knees. I watched the paper float away silently, feeling cold despite the warmth of the air.  
  
Maybe I was so obsorbed in my grief that I didn't sense him come up behind me. I jumped when I heard his voice. "How did I know that you'd be here?"  
  
I jumped to my feet, hardly daring to believe it. Finally, I worked up the courage and turned around. He was there! Standing there, as gorgeous as ever, with a slight smile on his face, his blonde hair glinting.  
  
Once I could move again, I ran towards him, threw my arms around him, and jumped up onto him, practicallly insane with joy that he didn't evaporate at my touch. He was unprepared for my attack, and fell backward onto the dock.  
  
I landed on his stomach, sitting on him. It felt so good to touch him, to be close to him again, after thinking I'd never see him again, I just started laughing crazily. He did too. In a matter of minutes we were laughing until my ribs hurt and kissing. When we pulled apart, still sitting on him, he was grinning. He didn't seem to mind our compromising position, and neither did I.  
  
"Why are you here? How, I mean. When?" I was breathing hard and fast from the laughter and kissing.  
  
"I went back to England, visited Alwyn. I told the council I was staying in America, and I'd do work here, but I wasn't leaving, and they agreed." He slowly got up, and helped me back up to my feet. Then he pulled me into my arms, and whispered into my hair, "I couldn't leave you, Morgan. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have anything to apoligize for," I whispered back, into his shirt, "You're here now."  
  
We stayed like that for a long time. I hardly dared to move. Suddenly the sunlight that had seemed so painfully bright before was glorious. It warmed my heart, and I felt.....safe. Safe with Hunter near me. Protecting me.  
  
  
  
******Mwhahahaha, and they lived happily ever after. So give me good reviews!!!! (yes, REVIEWS, and that includes you, lilith and Michelle). I'm not sure if I kept them in character, but I tried. Tell me if I didn't. The next Chapter, you'll find out more about Hunter's trip. And hopefully, I didn't copy Undead Chick, remember all cookies go to HER, so she doesn't take the Fanfiction Writers Mafia, and shoot me! Must have TEQUILA!!!!!!!! Slobbering, drooling, Kali!!! Okay, go review now. And be gentle, I've got a delicate drunken state of mine ;-) hehe 


	12. Hide

Authors Notes: Yeah, i was going to stop writing the Fic,but it was just too tempting. I would miss it! After Seeker, I'll start the new one. So for now, I'm back by unpopular demand! mwahahahahaha!!!! Anyway, Angelcheeks said she thought Hunter was lying about something. I hadn't planned that, but I'm going to work with it. She gave me an idea........mwhahahahah again. Anyone notice how this wasn't orignially a romance fic? Well.....this is more fun to write!  
  
I called Bree immediately after getting back from the marina. I was almost giddy with happiness...and excitement. Hunter was back! I just kept thinking. For me! I had told Bree when I'd slept with Hunter...after all, she was much more experienced than I was. But even so, there wasn't much advice she could give me with him gone. But now he was back. I didn't feel in any desperate need for advice on sex. I trusted Hunter completely, and it hadn't been like he'd pushed me at all. When I'd been with Cal was when I'd really needed her advice, but of course, we'd been enemies. I'd been trying not to think about that for a long time.  
  
"That's great, Morgan!" She had said. "I'm so happy for you!" She sounded it, and I was glad that after everything that had happened, we could still be friends....or at least, friendly to each other.  
  
The next day passed excruciatingly slowly. All through school I was just looking foward to the end, to seeing Hunter again. Maybe I was being clingy, but I was just so excited. So happy. He hadn't really told me anything about his trip back and I was dying to know.  
  
At lunch, Robbie gave me a strange look. "What's up with you, Morgan?" he asked. "You've practically been skipping all day."  
  
I laughed lightly. "Oh, nothing." Robbie hadn't even known Hunter had left in the first place. He hadn't told any coven members, and Bree only knew because I told her. The bell rang then, and I skipped off to my next class.  
  
Finally, the bell rang. I went to my locker, gathered my books, then dumped my backpack in Das Boot and drove off to Hunter's.  
  
He opened the door as I was walking up the driveway. "Hey," he greeted me for once.  
  
"Hey, you." I reached up and kissed him quickly.  
  
Once, we'd settled ourselves in the living room, and he'd gotten two cups of tea for us, why Hunter chose tea of Diet Coke is still a mystery to me, I began.  
  
"So, you never told me how your trip to England was," I began.  
  
He sighed. "It was fine. I hadn't really missed my aunt and uncle that much, we had never been close, but Alwyn..." He sighed again. "I missed her. Even though we've always been close, I feel like she grew up without me. She's so grown up. I barely recognized her."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I felt a twinge of guilt about pulling Hunter away from the family he had left.  
  
He glanced up at me. "It's not your fault. It was my own desicion."  
  
I felt like it was time for a change of conversation, so I said, "And the council?"  
  
He gave a slight smile. "They didn't seem to really mind. They don't really have any Seekers in this area, and I think they expected it." For some reason, he sounded strangely remote to me.  
  
"So, that's all?" I asked.  
  
Did he look vaguely uncomfortable, or was I imagining it? "Yes, that's all."  
  
Something occured to me. "Hunter," I started. "That only covers two days. You were gone for three."  
  
Now I KNEW I wasn't imagining it. He shifted in his seat, looking a little harassed. "I spent two days home," he said, looking away.  
  
"You're lying to me," I accused him.  
  
He met my gaze. "Of course, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are. Why are you lying to me?" Something was wrong with him. I could feel it. But he wouldn't tell me the truth. I felt a flicker of anger.  
  
"I'm not lying to you!" His words were almost a shout, and he stood up out of his seat to look down at me. He sounded angrier than I was, his eyes were blazing into mine. "Why are you acting like this?! Why won't you trust me?!"  
  
"Why won't you tell me the truth?!" I shot back. I got up to challenge him.  
  
He laughed bitterly. "Like you've always told ME the truth."  
  
I stood, shocked. Then I reached back, grabbed my jacket and started towards the door.  
  
"Morgan," he started, but I interrupted him, turning by the doorway to glare at him.  
  
"You know, after everything, I at least thought you'd be honest with me. Apparently, I asked too much." I left them, the door slamming on my way out.  
  
Authors Notes: How do you like THAT? Well, you'll find out what's up in the next Chapter, i think. Oh, and if you didn't read my other Fiction, go do that after you Review this one!!!!!!! YEs, REVIEW! Anyway, after you're done with that, you can write a Fanfiction for me to read, and join the CBHC (Cal Bites Hard Club).....then you can go...............nevermind......just review it, pretty please 


	13. Lies

******Now, you finally get to find out what's up with that crazy Bunny Boy, Hunter Niall. You're going to be MAD too! You have been warned! So, welcome to the Chapter!!!! Hope you have a nice stay! Ummm……what did I just say.  
  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA  
  
Oh look, the authors going insane! Oh well, we'd been expected it………..  
  
So READ ON, AND GET MAD!!!!!  
  
After the door slammed, I fell back against the couch, completely defeated.  
  
What's the matter with you? I asked myself for the hundredth time.  
  
My conscious felt like it was destroying me. It felt like guilt was almost pressing me into the ground. I honestly hated myself for being so stupid.  
  
I'd been so thrilled when Morgan and I had gotten back together. Now I had to go and ruin everything...not that she knew it.  
  
But could I tell her? I didn't feel like I could. I wasn't sure I could bear the look of hurt and betrayal that I knew would be written into her face when if I told her the truth.  
  
I hadn't meant to do it. I honestly hadn't. It hadn't been planned. I didn't even want it. And yet, I did it anyway.  
  
When I'd gotten back to England, I'd been absolutely miserable. The memories of the night before kept swimming in front of my eyes. So on my first night back, instead of visiting my sister, aunt, and uncle; I'd gone to a bar. I'd only been planning to dull the pain of...everything, for a little while.  
  
Instead, I found myself leaving with a girl whom had a crush on me growing up.  
  
I'd regretted it from the moment it started. Even in my drunken state, Morgan's face kept rising in front of my eyes, accusingly, even more than before.  
  
From there, I didn't remember much. All I could remember was how badly I wanted to be gone from there. To be with someone I loved instead of someone who was a near stranger to me.  
  
But I'd gone ahead and done it anyway.  
  
When I awoke, my head pounding, I decided to go back. I knew that there wasn't anything left for me in England.  
  
The following day I visited my family, trying to ignore the guilt of seeing Alwyn even more grown up and mature than when I'd left. She seemed so old for a 14-year-old.  
  
The day after that, I'd told the council I was returning to America. They hadn't really been surprised. I knew Eoife had told the council that she'd sensed Morgan and my relationship was...personal, when she'd come.  
  
And when I'd come, Morgan had been so happy. So happy, I'd almost forgotten. But the guilt had returned in full now...now that she'd sensed I was lying about something.  
  
You're an idiot, I scolded myself. A betrayer too.  
  
I knew Morgan. She could be as self-conscious as she was strong. If she knew, she would never forgive me, no matter how hard I'd try. I'd betrayed her in the worst way, and she'd never come back to me. I could never tell her, then. I couldn't let her do that.  
  
  
  
*****Mwhaahahahahahahahah…..oh come on, don't tell me you hadn't expected it! Yes, I know you're VERY MAD, right now (okay, probably not, humor me)……Go take out your anger in you REVIEW!!! Yep, go review this MASTERPIECE! (Yeah RIGHT)……Well, let's go start an Anti-Pimp Bunny Club! BTW, I just ordered Seeker! I know you're jealous!! Well, Peace out for now, little ones! (My next Chapter will be up soon)******** 


	14. Harsh

********ROAR. I just got Seeker, and now my Hunter POV's seem totally off. I won't give any spoilers of course, but that book is HILARIOUS. I'm going to be starting on a new fic soon. :(, so I'm going leaving yet, but I won't be around much longer.....not for this Fanfic anyway. I'm going to start a fic of Hunter/Morgan moments from Hunter's POV, which I've been planning to do for a while.......well, I probably will. So, alright, this is the big one (not really).......So read and Review.....It's sort of short, sorry. The big Chapter is coming up*******8  
  
After the scene at Hunter's, I felt intensely guilty. I was too nervous to visit him on Saturday, but I resolved to go on Sunday. I mean, I'd told him I trusted him more than once, and I knew it was true. I'd slept with him, after all. As usual, Mary K. tried to convince me to go to church, and I refused. I knew how much Christianity now meant to her, but Wicca was just more...me. It was simply what I felt more comfortable doing.  
  
"All right," she sighed, and walked out with Mom and Dad, her auburn hair bouncing.  
  
I trotted upstairs, ran a brush nervously through my long hair, then quickly braided it and headed off.  
  
When I got there, Hunter's car was gone. But I didn't want to, or feel ready, to leave. His door was locked, but I used the unlocking spell he'd taught me to open it quickly. I felt a tiny bit of guilt, I felt like I was breaking and entering, but I brushed it off. I was sure Hunter wouldn't mind.  
  
I stood in his doorway, shrugged off my jacket, and hung it up. My gaze focused on his bookcase. Maybe I should read something. That would make him happy. To increase my knowledge of Wicca, become more controlled, et cetera. It all seems excessively boring.  
  
Changing my mind, I headed upstairs and wandered aimlessly. I made my way into his room without realizing it, and my eyes immediately focused on his bed, awash in memories of warmth, desire, and hunger. I blushed slightly, though no one was there, and diverted my attention to the rest of his room.  
  
His room was impersonal, still filled with unpacked boxes and books. He hadn't moved in during the months he'd be living here.  
  
Because he hadn't been planning to stay.  
  
Unexplainably upset, I headed back downstairs. Reluctantly, I finally settled myself on the couch with a book on Spellcraft.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the phone rang. I was conflicted. I didn't really live here, and I wasn't sure how Hunter would feel about me answering his phone. What if it was the council?  
  
Finally, I opted to answer it. I grabbed the phone right before the message machine picked up.  
  
"Hunter?" a voice asked on the other side. It was young, girlish, English. Not Sky. Alwyn?  
  
"Ummm..." I said, growing uncomfortable, "No, who's calling?"  
  
"Lily. Well, tell him that I really missed him after the other night, and that Alwyn gave me this number to call him."  
  
I abruptly sat down. What was this girl talking about? Who was she? I hated the thoughts springing to mind, Hunter's nervous face, my feeling that he was lying. I remembered all that from yesterday, and I sucked in my breath.  
  
"What-what happened the other night?" It couldn't possibly be what I was thinking it was.  
  
"Well, we slept together. Why? You're not....his girlfriend? Because, he never mentioned he had one." Then she stalled, and seemed to remember something. "He did mumble Morgan once, though."  
  
Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. This couldn't possibly be happening. He couldn't possibly have cheated on me. No, no, no. He told me to trust him, he told me he loved me, he'd made love to me. He would never do that to me, not after Cal.  
  
"Hello?" I'd forgotten the girl on the other line, and I jumped when she spoke.  
  
"Umm.....I have to go. Good-bye." I hung up, then.  
  
I sunk back down onto the couch. My eyes felt too big from my head, and my heart ached when I finally realized the truth. A truth I could never forgive him for.  
  
My Hunter, my love, had betrayed me.  
  
  
  
*************HAHA, well, you must have expected her to find out SOMETIME. The girl isn't stupid after all. Well, we'll get the big confrontation next Chapter. Go review this!!!!!!!  
  
R-E-V-I-E-W..........I thought I just might spell it out, so it will stick in your brain.  
  
Anyway, Seeker is great!!!! Awesome!!! It ROCKS! .....And it's quite amusing. Buy it as soon as you can........BTW, once again, I chucked my book against the wall.....So, I'm off to go find it. ********* 


	15. Unveil

*******Authors Notes: Yes, it's been awhile, but I'm back (and fairly sober) with my next Chapter! Okay, let me just say, I LOOOOOOVE Seeker. Oh, and if you haven't read my new Fanfic yet…….go do that after reading and REVIEWING this. I'll probably have a new chapter on that later today……….Anyway, go ahead!!!!! Read on!!!***********  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat there, numb, trying to process it for what must have been an hour.  
  
  Goddess! I nearly jumped when I heard the door open. I'd been too preoccupied to notice Hunter nearing. What was I supposed to tell him? What could I possibly say?  
  
"Morgan?" He asked, looking surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had come to apologize." The sight of his beautiful, familiar face hurt me almost unbearably. How could he do that to me?  
  
I grabbed my coat and began to get up.  
  
"Wait. Then where are you going?"  
  
"Home." I started to walk towards the door.  
  
"But I thought you came to apologize." He sounded confused.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then why are you leaving?"  
  
I whirled to face him. "When were you going to tell me?" My voice came out louder than I'd thought, and I was surprised.  
  
Something flickered across his face, but it vanished a moment later, and I wasn't sure whether I had really seen it or not. "Tell you what?"  
  
"That you slept with someone else." My voice was calm, cold. Inside, it felt like I was on fire with betrayal, hurt, and fury.  
  
His face paled visibly, and I saw his Adam's apple quiver as he swallowed. Bastard, I thought furiously.  
  
"How did you find out?" He asked, his voice quiet.  
  
"I came over to apologize. And she called. She wanted to know why you left so early. Lily, her name was."  
  
He took a deep, shaky, breath. "I never meant to. She'd had a crush on me as a kid. I'd been upset. I'd gone to a bar. I hadn't meant, ever, to...."  
  
"I don't want to hear this," I interrupted. I didn't want to know. I didn't want, ever, to know. But I did have one question...  
  
"Hunter, why?" Did I  want to know this, either? All of this, it was much too painful to bear.  
  
"Why not? I'd been miserable. I hadn't found my parent's...I hadn't done anything worthwhile. I abandoned the only person I'd loved. I missed you, I was lonely, and getting drunk just seemed.... the easiest thing to do."  
  
"And cheating on me? What was that? A bonus?"  
  
"Morgan, we weren't together. I wasn't thinking..." Damn straight, I thought. My whole body was throbbing, aching.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said after a moment.  
  
"But you did. I'm leaving. Don't call me." I started towards the door.  
  
He took a step closer to me. I moved away. My hand was on the doorknob when he spoke again. "Are you leaving me or my house?"  
  
Goddess, I thought desperately. Oh, Goddess. I had no idea what to do. My heart was aching.  
  
"Both," I said finally.  
  
********Author's Notes: Yeah, it was coming eventually. Anyways…..REVIEW THIS NOW! Okay okay………hey, look, BEER!!!!! WHOOOPEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beer beer beer is good beer beer beer beer…….okay I'm done. The next Chapter will be up soon. So long, suckers!!!!!!******** 


	16. Closure

********Okay, this is a VERY SAD chapter. You may just cry at the end! But control yourselves. And flame me NICELY, please************  
  
I got home, shaking with fury. What was I supposed to do? What should I do?  
  
I thought of Ciaran, the way he reacted when he found out about his muirn beatha dans' betrayal. He'd burned her to death. He killed her.  
  
I didn't think I could ever burn Hunter to death. I couldn't watch the flames and smoke engulf him. I couldn't watch him become blackened, charred.  
  
My body was trembling. I looked in the mirror in my room and found my eyes shooting sparks, my mouth set furiously.  
  
It wasn't fair! Hunter, who I'd love, who I'd trusted, cheated on me. He'd slept with someone else. I pictured him in the arms of another girl, then decided I didn't want to.  
  
I felt like I needed to do *something*. Hunter had been so cruel to me. I need closure. I needed to stop feeling so hurt. In such pain.  
  
I got my jacket on, and fifteen minutes I called Hunter to the power sink, my face set.  
  
I got in the car.  
  
I was at the power sink in five minutes. Hunter was already there, a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Morgan," he said, looking deep into my eyes. I turned away. "I'm so glad you called me. I want to talk to you about what happened."  
  
I turned back to him, composed. "Yes, that's a good idea." Talking wasn't what I was planning on.  
  
"Morgan, you have no idea how sorry I am. I didn't realize what I was doing. I miss you, Morgan. I love you. Only you. You know that." He looked so earnest, so truthful and sweet, that I almost believed him.  
  
He reached out and took my hand, and I let him, trying to ignore how his skin still sent electricity through me, especially after knowing what it was like to sleep with him.  
  
"I'm not sure what I can believe, Hunter," I said, turning my head from him. My voice sounded like it was near tears.  
  
"But you can believe me. You know you can. I'd never try to hurt you." He squeezed my hand hard, and I winced. How cruel could he be?  
  
"But you did."  
  
"Morgan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're everything to me. I don't know what else to say."  
  
I removed the gun from under my jacket, the one I knew my dad kept in his office for safe keeping.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Hunter."  
  
I pulled the trigger, and Hunter sank to the floor, clutching his heart, although the wound was in the side of his stomach. His eyes were wide, and they stared at me. Before they lost their life, they fastened on my face, seeming to take in every detail for one last time. I was the last thing he saw, and I realized, with a surprising ache, that he still loved me. No matter what.  
  
As I was walking back to my car, the gun safely tucked into my jacket again, I could swear I heard his voice, hoarsely whispering, *Forever, Morgan. Forever*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Oh, how cruel!!!!!!! How sad!!!!!!!! The Bunny is DEAD!!!!! The bunny is GONE!!!!! What will we do!???!?!?!? How will I possibly continue this fanfic minus pimp bunny?  
  
Oh, no!!! Oh, Hunter, why did you have to leave us?! Morgan pulled a ROSE MAC EWAN over us! Oh, no, Hunter Niall, our sweet english pimp bunny is dead and gone, killed by his muirn beatha dan, this just couldn't get any sadder………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Gotcha!!!!!!!!!!! I really had you going there, didn't I? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I know you hate my now, but that was GOOD. Oh, flame me kindly please!!!! Hehe, this is what you get for being DRUNK all the time! I bet you really believed it, huh? Hahahahahahahahahahahah.  
  
Anyway, the REAL chapter 16 will be up soon.  
  
*Chuckles* 


	17. Closure (2)

Disclaimer: Penguin Putnam sucks, so this fanfic doesn't belong to them. Only the Sweep books, which they own and I don't. Sucks, don't it?  
  
Hey, I'm actually back! I know it took a while, but I've come and made you miserable with another chapter!!!!! And it's the REAL CHAPTER this time.  
  
Hunter's still alive, in case you're wondering.  
  
Okay guys, have fun!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And thanks for helping me out, Michelle!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
I stood in his driveway, knowing he wouldn't follow, not knowing what to do. It had been more than hard to learn what he had done, it had been damn near impossible. It felt unbearable.  
  
I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go home, where I knew my mother was still angry at me for pulling away from the family. If I went to Practical Magick, Alyce would want to talk about what happened with Ciaran. I wasn't ready for that, either. I felt like I would be weak if I  ran to Bree for help. I couldn't, not yet, anyway.  
  
I didn't have anywhere to go. That was simply it. Hunter was always my life support, and now he was the one hurting me.  
  
Since my life in Wicca had started, it just felt like tragedy after tragedy. Betrayal after Betrayal. Finding out the truth of my heritage. Cal and Selene. Being Woodbane. Knowing what happened to Maeve and Angus and nearly being killed by their murderer...my father. And now, killing my own father and Hunter cheating on me.  
  
It was too much. Irrationally, I decided to go to the place it all started.  
  
I climbed into Das Boot and headed to Cal's.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Cal's house was across town, and it took me about fifteen minutes. Tears blurred my vision as I drove, and I tried desperately to keep my concentration on the road to keep from crashing into a tree.  
  
It made my heart ache to see his house. Apparently it hadn't been sold yet. It felt like a piece of my life I'd forgotten buried deep under, perhaps because I wanted to.  
  
I used my unlocking spell to open the door and made my way to his room, climbing up the stairs in the still expensive looking house.  
  
As soon as I saw his bed, I almost regretted coming at all. Cal was dead and life stolen from him by his own mother, but his bed was exactly the same. It looked the same as it did when I'd lay there with him, in what seemed like ages ago.  
  
I went to it and lay down. I looked about his room. It was still lush, luxurious looking, and beautiful, but I could see all magickal tools and objects were gone. Probably taken away by the council.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself from crying. This was too much for me. Things had seemed so perfect. I almost had been able forget what had happened. I had almost been able to put these things behind me.  
  
And now things had gone to hell again.  
  
I opened my eyes, which were stinging, to the room. Suddenly, with an unbidden ache, I missed Hunter's room. It hadn't been decorated or particularly attractive, but his pillows had smelled like him, and he had boxes full of interesting looking books.  
  
I ignored the pang in my heart, and got up to examine the state of Cal's room. I opened his draws, which were full of clothes I dimly remembered him wearing. I breathed it in. It only smelled like laundry.  
  
I looked around. There were pretty, antique decorations, but nothing that gave me the memories I was searching for. Was I searching for them?  
  
At the same time, I felt so, so sorry. Sorry it was my fault Cal's dead. Sorry I had ever been there with him. I wished...well, I wasn't sure what I wished. But, I know I wished that things were different. I felt so lonely. Cal, Selene, and Ciaran were all dead, whether they deserved it or not. My family was falling apart. My heart felt torn to shreds...  
  
It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't! This wasn't my fault. I couldn't imagine what I'd done to deserve this.  
  
I heard pounding up the stairs, but I had barely any to cast out my sense before Hunter barged into the room.  
  
"Why are you here?" he bellowed at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"  
  
"I'm allowed to be here! I had nowhere else to go!" It was infuriating! He had no right!  
  
"You're *not* allowed to be here! Are you stupid? This is Selene Belltower's house! This is Cal's room! How do you know what sort of spell have been placed on this house?!" He yelled, red patches of fury appearing on his pale skin as he yelled himself hoarse.  
  
He was right of course. But he shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have betrayed me in the first place! Why was he *trying* to make things worse? Why was he trying to intensify my pain?  
  
"I don't! But where else did you expect me to go?! I don't have anybody anymore. I might as well be with Cal and Selene!" I almost regretted those words when I saw his face. Ironically, he looked like as if he'd just watched the thing he loved most die, and the bright patches faded into deathly white skin. He closed his eyes.  
  
"You're telling me that you want to be dead than here," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'd rather be dead than knowing the past was YOUR FAULT," I said, close to yelling, my eyes wide with tears I refused to spill.  
  
His eyes shot open then. "What?!"  
  
"All this pain. It was after YOU got here. It started with you, Hunter. It ended with you. It's BECAUSE of you," I said, my voice deathly calm. Each word was an outright lie, and I forced them out of my mouth. They tasted horrible.  
  
He looked at me in disbelief. "No, no, NO. Cal! He wasn't my fault. The bastard hurt you out of his OWN FREE WILL. I'd never do that. That wasn't me," he growled.  
  
"You DID do that, Hunter. So I came here. It's all I had left."  
  
His eyes blazed. "You came to CAL'S?! I love you, and you came back to the room of a guy who tried to KILL you?! That isn't fair, Morgan. That isn't fair to ME." Now he looked more hurt than angry.  
  
"And what you did was fair to me?!" I said, wanting to be angry at him. Wanting to hate him.  
  
"Of course it wasn't. And you know I'm sorry. I'd do anything to take it back. But you can't, you CAN'T blame what happened on me." He took a step towards me, and I wanted to move away but couldn't.  
  
"You don't know what if feels like, you don't know what it feels like to-- ," I was broken off by Hunter's angry intervention.  
  
"Of course I know *what it feels like*! Everytime I saw you with Cal, everytime I pictured you two together. And even after he tried to kill you, even after he left, I knew I was being compaired. I hated him for it. And now, I find you here! Don't tell me I don't know what it feels like. I know more than you can ever imagine!" As he yelled each word, my nails dug harder into my palms.  
  
"No, you don't. You don't know *anything*, Hunter!" I unclenched my fists and wanted to slap him.  
  
  "Then show me! Show me what you feel." He threw out his arms as if to say "Free shots".  
  
I knew what I felt, and it ached, but I didn't know if I could bring that upon Hunter. This whole thing was being blown way out of proportion, but he wanted forgiveness, and I couldn't give that to him.  
  
I hesitated. "Really," he insisted angrily. "Show me! I want to know what ailes you so much that I have never experienced."  
  
Not thinking, my hand shot out and a ball of witch fire zoomed towards him, right at his heart. Not enough to seriously injure him, but enough so that he knew what I was feeling. It him in the desired spot, and he gasped in pain.  
  
"Sorry, Morgan," he half-groaned. "But I was already feeling like that."  
  
I reluctantly took a step forward, wanting, despite my fury, to make sure he'd be okay. He straightened up, only wincing slightly, proving he wasn't going to be permanently injured, and I was free to be angry at him again.  
  
"I hate you, Hunter Niall," I said, my hands clenched again, wishing it were true.  
  
Then he reached out for me and I knew it couldn't be true. Not when Hunter grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to him. Not when he began to kiss me furiously. Not when we fell onto Cal's bed, the same bed I had laid on with his half-brother only months ago. Not when he began to take of my shirt and I couldn't make myself stop him.  
  
And when he whispered hoarsely, "I love you, dammit," in my ear, I wanted to cry, but I still couldn't hate him.  
  
  And when he pressed himself against me, I *definently* couldn't hate him.  
  
  I tried to tell him to stop. I tried to push him away. But I couldn't actually bring myself to do it. Come on, Morgan, it's not that hard. Only one little word. Tell him to go away. Tell him to leave you alone. Come on. You can do it!  
  
But as much as I didn't want to admit it, as much as I was pissed and hurt by him, it felt good. It felt incredibly good. So I just kept on going.  
  
Through the course of the night, he kept whispering "I love you," sounding more pissed off than loving, but every time I opened my mouth to say it back to him, I kissed him instead. I made sure I didn't say it. I could kiss him and I could make love with him, but there was no way I could be with him or tell him I loved him.  
  
But we kept on going. Even when it struck me that I was on my ex-boyfriends bed with his half-brother who I was arguing with because he had recently cheated on me, I didn't break away or pull back. I wasn't sure I could if I'd wanted to.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hunter and I woke up at the same time the next morning, and it must have been late because sun was already pouring into the bedroom. Cal's bedroom. Suddenly the events of yesterday hit me like a gale force wind. Hunter had cheated on me, I went to Cal's after leaving him, Hunter and I had slept together *on Cal's bed*. This was bad. This was really, really bad. This took bad to whole new levels.  
  
I tried to move, but found all my muscles were aching and feeling stretched to the point of no return. Hunter groaned and shifted next to me under Cal's sheets. His fingers grazed my waist. The movement rose me about of my stupor, and I realized I had to leave. But at the moment I felt like snuggling into Hunter's arms and falling asleep for the next fifteen years, although knowing I wouldn't allow myself to. Ever again. I needed to get home and fall into my own bed, *alone*. I was achy and exhausted and I blushed, knowing why.  
  
I moved to get out of bed but Hunter reached over and grabbed my arm hard. I winced and turned to look at him.  
  
"What?" I asked, pretty rudely.  
  
His grip softened slightly. "Morgan," he started, but I interrupted him.  
  
"No, we're not back together and don't even *think* about telling me you love me," I said coldly. His voice, gentle, was like another stab in a still bleeding heart.  
  
He looked embarrassed. "No, it's not that. It's just---last night, you said you came here because you had nowhere else to go. That's not true. Even if you hate me, which I probably deserve, you still have somewhere to go. If you need me, you can always come." He wouldn't look at me, even when I searched his eyes. "I just wanted you to know that. You can always come to me if you need help."  
  
I reached over and grabbed my clothing out of the pile on the floor. "And what girl would I find there with you, Hunter?"  
  
He said nothing then, and I got dressed and got the hell out of there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
I looked a mess when I got back to my house. Uh oh, my mother was going to want to know where I'd been. Uh......I'd have to think up a lie really quick.  
  
But all thoughts fled when I saw a guy sitting on the curb by my house. My heart started pounding and my hands began to sweat.  
  
Uh oh, I thought.  
  
Killian was sitting in front of my house.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** ****  
  
Hehe, more hammering it out!!!!  
  
Anyway, I'm NOT posting the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews for this one. I got to know whether you guys like it enough for me to continue the fic. Sorry!!!!!! 


End file.
